


The Other Granger Girl

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: AU where Hermione has a twin sister who has a crush on The Boy Who Lived.





	The Other Granger Girl

No one knew about Hermione’s twin sister in Ravenclaw named Hypatia. She and Hermione were fraternal twins, with only minor physical differences. They shared the same chestnut colored curls and amber colored eyes. Hypatia kept her hair cropped at the shoulders, keeping the curls at bay, while Hermione had let hers grow to the middle of her back. The sisters had different noses, different body shapes, different fashion statements but similar intelligence levels. They also had a similar taste for quidditch seekers. And yet, no one knew about Hermione’s twin sister. Until she started dating The Boy Who Lived that is.

It had all started sixth year during the Christmas holidays. The two sisters were sitting in their secluded study corner when it came up. 

“So what's the story with Harry and Ginny?” Hypatia asked, putting down her History of Magic book. Hermione looked up at her sister.

“I’m not sure. Why?” concerned decorated the elder twin's face. Her sister smiled.

“He’s kind of cute. I mean, not Malfoy cute but he's definitely cute,” Hypatia replied, eyeing her sister. Hermione closed her book with a small smile crossing her face.

“I can't believe you have a crush on my best friend! You like Harry. You can't like Harry!” Hermione protested.

“Says the girl dating and shamelessly snogging Mister ‘my father will hear about this’ Malfoy,” Hypatia shot back. Hermione covered her face with her book.

“Hyppi…” Hermione started, but Hypatia stopped her with a glance. 

“Hermi...Come on, just set me up with Harry. One date and if it doesn't work out, I’ll get over him. I'll kick myself in the arse until I’m over him. Just one date.” Hypatia pleaded. 

Hermione knew her sister. If she didn't give her an affirmative answer, they would never get back to studying. 

“Oh alright. Let's just get back to the troll conflicts can we?” she stared her sister down. 

“Of course.” Hypatia opened her book again, smiling secretly. 

Hypatia knew how to get as she desired from her older twin and she often abused it. 

The sisters studied for maybe an hour or so more before departing towards their separate common rooms. As Hermione walked she was ambushed in a deserted alcove. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a trim, fit, seeker’s body. 

“Well look what we have here…. Miss Hermione ‘Bookworm’ Granger, wandering the halls after a sister study session with Miss Hypatia ‘Boy-Crazy’ Granger. Tell me Miss Granger, how are you this evening?” a voice murmured against her ear. She giggled. 

“Really Draco?” she chuckled, smiling at her boyfriend as he pulled her flush against him, kissing her cheek lovingly.

“Why yes really. I'm inquiring how my beautiful girlfriend's study session went with her twin sister.” Draco replied as she turned in his arms to kiss his lips sweetly. 

“She confessed to liking my best friend. And she wants me to set her up with him,” she explained. 

Draco smiled. 

“She and I have that in common. I’m in love with your best friend too,” he watched as she pushed away from him. 

“Merlin, Why is everyone so interested in Harry? What about me? What about Hermione?” she joked, feigning offence. 

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. 

“You know I’m joking. I prefer my brunettes strong, smart and feisty. Harry is strong sure, smart, Not really, and I mean there is no brunette as feisty as my girl.” He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. She pulled away. 

“I should go,” she murmured as his tongue licked a trail down her neck. 

“Don't leave me. I never see enough of you,” he whispered. She looked at him sympathetically. 

“I know Draco,” she whispered dejectedly, “One day you will see so much of me you'll be sick of me.” 

“I could never. Yes you may be an insufferable know it all, but I love that about you. Go. It's almost curfew,” he urged her away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she muttered, waving as she walked away from him. He watched after her longingly. 

When she arrived at her dorm, Harry was sitting at the fireplace with his Potions book.   
She plopped down beside him. 

“Harry, tell me, what do you think of my sister?” She watched his face.

“She’s.. she's pretty, smart, sweet. Why?” he didn't look up from the book. 

“She wants to go out with you,” she let her words sink in. 

He finally looked up at her and she nodded. 

“What does she want me for?” She looked at him in awe. 

“You're great. She likes you. So, you two are going on a double date with Draco and I,” she said with finality. 

Harry nodded. 

“Alright,” he didn't object. She smiled. Perfect.


End file.
